


Impatience

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Sam and his hunter girlfriend are holed up in the bunker together and while Sam is intent on researching, she wants to have a little fun.





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in S13E03 “Patience” where Sam watches Jack in another room via his laptop within the bunker and my mind went wild.

You huff loudly folding your arms across your chest as Sam buries his head into yet another book. You’ve both been holed up in the bunker for a week while Dean hunts for whatever is out there trying to kill you and Sam researches what exactly the monster is and how to exterminate it. The isolation, the lack of contact with the outside world is killing you and Sam’s ignorance at your growing frustration is the last in the long line of things that is pissing you off. You’ve given up trying to find answers but Sam is determined to see it through to the end. 

“Sam, please can we take a break?” You shift in your seat, the legs of the chair scraping across the wooden floor.

“Yeah, give me five minutes.” He says blasé not looking up from the page he’s reading. 

“Christ you said that five minutes ago.” You sigh pulling yourself to your feet as you step away from the table. “I’m gonna get a beer.” 

You leave the room and reach the kitchen pulling one of Dean’s beers from the fridge. You twist the lid open, throwing it across the room in anger as it pings off the windowsill and falls to the floor. You just want five minutes with Sam without the fear of whatever it is hunting you clouding his mind but he seemingly can’t even give you that. You love the bones of the man sat in the room next to you but his obsession with your predator is bordering on unhealthy. You aren’t afraid, you know Dean will come through and hunt the fucker till it takes its last breath and brings its head home on a stake for you to marvel at. 

You trudge back to the room and notice Sam hasn’t moved an inch. You shake your head slowly as you carry on past the doorway and head towards your bedroom. Stuck here inside these four walls there isn’t much else left to do except eat and sleep. And that other thing you and Sam haven’t done in a month. When Dean told you he was going away, your mind fluttered straight to the gutter - all that time alone with your boyfriend? The thought of spending your days with Sam on your own; you were expecting hours of frenzied kinky sex, multiple orgasms and lazy naps between snacks in bed and gentle conversations wrapped up in his arms. Not hours spent sat at the table with your heads buried in books when you would prefer Sam’s head buried in your cunt. 

You’re almost to the bedroom you share with Sam when your eyes fall to the open doorway of the room the opposite side to the one he was occupying. An identical table sits in the centre surrounded by a handful of chairs as a slow thought starts to fog up your brain. You step into the room and look up above the door, your eyes falling onto the black dome as you watch your reflection glaring back at you. You walk further into the room placing the bottle onto the table as you spin round and hoist yourself up. You sit on the edge of the table swinging your legs back and forth as you suck your bottom lip up between your teeth, your eyes firm on the camera staring back at you. Your mind flits to the image of Sam’s laptop, the live video feed - the same one you’d be on right now - open on his desktop. A small drop of worry plants in your thoughts, if he can’t pay you attention when you’re in the same room then why on earth would he notice you on a tiny computer screen? But you know deep down that like with his books, he can’t tear himself away from it. 

You slowly unbutton your jeans before wiggling yourself out of them. You kick them off your feet leaving you in your t-shirt and panties, the stark coolness of the cavernous room making you shiver. You lean back slightly, propping yourself up on your left hand allowing your right to slide down your stomach until they reach the elastic of your underwear and push their way down through your folds. You gasp softly at the feel of your fingers smooth over your clit, imagining it’s Sam’s tongue. You slip them inside your wetness, your hole widening with every push further inside you. You cry out, aching for thicker than your tiny fingers but they still manage to elicit the reaction you’re hoping to get. You can feel your climax building in your veins as your ears prick at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor in the next room. You don’t let up as Sam’s footsteps get closer until he appears in the doorway, eyes clouded over with darkness. His breathing ragged, he strides into the room until he’s inches from you, the scent of his lust wafting under your nostrils. 

“You managed to drag yourself away?” You tease as his hands reach out and slide their way up your naked thighs, his touch sending shock waves through your veins. 

“Something came up.” He replies heavily stepping even closer until he’s between completely wedged between your legs. You continue to writhe on your fingers until Sam grabs your wrist stopping you in your tracks. 

“You’re not coming without me.” He growls, his voice thick. 

“Had you spent five minutes longer nose deep in your book I might’ve.” The words spill from your lips in anger as he lets go of your wrist, his fingers curling tight around your panties. A sharp tug against your thigh and the sound of material ripping fills your ears as you watch Sam shred your underwear. The fabric falls away leaving your cunt naked for him to marvel at. He smirks wide as he pulls your hand away quickly and slips two fingers straight inside your gaping hole. 

“Fuck!” You cry out as his fingers pump in and out of you hard, your once dwindling climax beginning to build itself back up to the point of exploding. You rush to free him of his clothing, desperate to feel him fuck and fill you with his salty release. His dick springs out as you pull down his pants and boxers allowing them to pool round his knees. You begin to palm his shaft, a tumble of moans falling from his lips while his fingers continue to fuck your pussy, your milk soaking his hand. He leans forward pressing his mouth hard against yours, his tongue sliding over yours sensually. You groan into him as he pulls away whispering deeply into your ear.

“Turn round so I can fuck you from behind like the whore you are.” 

You slide off the table as he pulls his fingers from you, his grasp sticky against the curve of your ass. You turn as he shoves you hard against the table, the edge cutting into your skin. You let out a small welp as he curls a fist around your hair yanking your head backwards as he bends you over, your legs parting wider the further you get to the surface of the table.

Sam drives into you violently sending you forcefully against the table and you let out a loud scream. The sound echoes round the half empty room along with the distinct slap of his flesh against yours as he begins impale you at a pace that makes you whimper each time he thrusts against your cervix. Every drag of his dick makes your legs tremble, your juices streaming down the insides of your thighs. He fucks you so hard and fast you stretch out to grab hold of the sides of the table to keep you steady.

“This what you wanted huh?” Sam growls as he tugs harder on your hair, your roots screaming out in protest. A reply leaves your lips as a garbled shriek in a voice that sounds nothing like you. He might look like the innocent one in the Winchester duo but you know of a completely different side to him. The side that excites you to your very core, the side that has you tied in knots, the side that has you smirking when he very innocently and sweetly interviews a witness when the three of you play FBI. Sam Winchester truly was the epitome of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.

“So desperate to be fucked weren’t you?”

“Y-yes.” You pant. You admit it because it’s true. You’re afraid of the thing hunting you and you want Sam and Dean to kill it before it kills you but here, now in this moment - all you want is a moment of sheer bliss blinding you both from the shit reality that faces you outside. Is that too much to ask for? 

“Does my dick feel good inside that tight cunt of yours?”

“Yes Sam, oh god yes, it feels so fucking good.” You cry out as he slams into you harder than before and you feel yourself come around him sensationally. You practically wither and collapse against the table, your limbs crumpling beneath you; no energy left to do anything but allow your climax to possess you entirely. Sam follows moments later, his body falling limp against yours as he lets his hot sticky mess coat your insides white. 

As you slide off the table and pull your jeans up, feeling Sam’s warm spunk dribble out of your cunt he steps back towards you, his face no longer shrouded in darkness. That warmth and kindness shines in his eyes as he brings his hand under your chin and lifts your head up to look at him. He leans down and presses his mouth gently against you, the sweet taste of the sweat from his upper lip swirling around on the tip of his tongue. He breaks the kiss before rubbing his nose softly over yours. 

“Now you’ve had your fun, can I get back to my book?” Sam laughs teasingly as you curl your arms around his neck and pull him into another tight embrace.


End file.
